1. Field of The Invention
The invention relates to an electrical connector having latch devices, particularly to a Single In-line Memory Module (SIMM) connector.
2. The Prior Art
Conventional SIMM connectors were proposed in, for example, Taiwan Patent Application Nos. 80209187, 81105536, 81200669, 81202308, 84101281 and 84207744, and U.S. Pat. Ser. Nos. 4057879, 4772700, 4985754, 7094624, 5286217 and 53383792. A typical one of such SIMM connectors is shown in FIG. 1 and designated 1, generally comprising an elongated insulating housing, a plurality of conductive contacts received in the housing, and latch devices 2 for latching an electrical device such as a PCB (printed circuit board) 4 received therein. Each of the latch devices 2 of the connector 1 comprises a post having a latching lug 24, a releasing lever 22 at substantially the same level as the latching lug 24 and a positioning protrusion 31, and a backstop 11 integrally extending vertically from the post at an outward side thereof.
The above-mentioned latch device, however, has the defect that a metal part of the latch device is liable to touch a circuit of the PCB 4 since the latching lug is not formed high enough to avoid the circuit, which results in short circuit or mechanical damage of the PCB 4. In addition, a relatively large bending moment occurs on a root portion of the backstop 11 while pulling outward the releasing lever 22 to release the PCB 4 received therein since the arm length of the backstop 11 is relatively long, which usually causes breakdown of the backstop 11. Furthermore, the positioning protrusion 31 of the latch device 2 is not well guided into a positioning hole 41 of the PCB 4 while the PCB 4 is inserted into the connector, which makes it difficult to properly situate the PCB 4 in place.
Hence, there is a need for an electrical connector having latch devices that can overcome the above-mentioned defects.